Amor Frutal
by Kuroi.Nappo
Summary: Amor, más,Fruta es igual a? facil, un desastre total xD, amorios locos en un fanfic HitsuMatsu e Ichiruki, Mal summary xD lo se Entren aqui! :D


**Amor Frutal**

-Holaz Holaz!! Bueno...este es mi primer fanfic y quise hacerlo de bleach de mis parejas favoritas que son HitsuMatsu junto con IchiRuki.Dejen Reviews pero plis no sean muy malitos TT ya iré mejorando!! Sin mayores interrupciones los dejo con mi fic, (Si no les gusta alguna de estas parejas no lean, o si les queda la curiosidad...lean xD todo sirve :D)

PD: Bleach no me pertenece...es de Tite Kubo-sama, Solo porque llegaste antes a poner los derechos de autor! xD.

Capitulo 1: El amor huele a...Sandía??

Era un atardecer pacifico en el seretei, todo en calma, sin Arrancar, Sin aizen, Sin traidores...sí, era una tarde magnífica para cualquier shinigami, para todos menos los de la división 11,que estaban aburridos claro (quien como ellos xD) y tambien para...

-¡Maldita Matsumoto!-.Gruñia furioso el capitán del décimo escuadron,Quién (Para variar) tenía su oficina llena de papeleo.

¡¿Porque demonios le dí vacaciones?!

_FlashBack_

_-Taaaichooou!!, estoy maaaal!!-.Se quejaba una desastrada y "ojerosa" Rangiku recostada en el gran sofá_

_-¿Qué?,estas con resaca otra friamente y sin prestarle mucha atencion el pequeño peliblanco quien estaba detras de una pila gigante de papeles encima de su escritorio que nisiquiera le dejaba ver a su teniente._

_-¡Taichou! Que acaso me está tratando de alcoholica??, TT y yo que me esmeré tanto en hacer mi papeleoo. LLegando a soltar unas lagrimillas falsas que resbalaban por su cara._

_-¿Tu papeleo...?-.Se sorprendió...acaso escucho bien?, Matsumoto...Matsumoto hizo lo que le correspondía??. Se levantó de su asiento y reviso rápidamente en su colina de papeles, pero nada, reviso debajo y detras de los sillones y el gran sofá,nada.Y esque no le encajaba en la cabeza ¿Matsumoto Rangiku haciendo su trabajo?!, ¡Eso merecía un Record Guinnes!_

_-Matsumoto...-Se acerco a su teniente para verle la cara, no estaba arreglada y tenia unas grandes ojeras, cosa muy rara en ella- Te encuentras...Bien?_

_Si...estoy bien taichou...no se preocupe. Contestó ella dedicandole una tierna sonrisa pero con cara de "Me-Chupo-El-Diablo"_

_(Eso literalmente es...No! Estoy pésimo! Preocupate por mí!,idiota, ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta?) Si...claro...ahora te contradices, además con esa cara está claro qué estas mal. Necesitas...un descanso sabes? Que Mierda acabo de decir??...Ya lo dijiste ahora te aguantas a lo que venga..._

_Gracias...sabe?, en el mundo real orihime me podría ayudar mucho...puedo ir? Tiene corazón de abuela Taichou..._

_-Claro... Te condenaste..._

_Fin Flashback_

Y claro, ¡Ahí lo tenia!, Matsumoto llevaba 4 meses en el mundo humano de "Vacaciones" y él se había llevado todo el trabajo del escuadrón, además que se sentía culpable por haberla dejado ir, ya que una semana luego que se fue encontró todo el papaleo supuestamente "hecho" en el armario de su teniente, Aumentándole AÚN mas el trabajo a él si esque eso era posible, por eso no dormía ni había comido bien en 2 semanas pero...Que demonios hacia husmeando ahí?!...¡Agggh!!

-No...-.Se reía el joven capitán mientras ordenaba los documentos. Porque cada vez que recordaba eso se sonrojaba? y porque cada vez que veía el sofá vacío se entristecía?, Rangiku...y ahora le daba por llamarla por su nombre?!...imposible, ¿como podria ÉL estar extrañando a esa mujer? Sabía perfectamente que era floja,desordenada,inpuntual,simpática,tierna y bonita...-.hehehe. Pobre, lo unico que lograba era acordarse más de ella. Odiaba admitirlo pero si, la extrañaba, incluso sus bromas de doble sentido, y que por más que le gritara y le dijera que tuviera mas respeto por su capitán y etc, indudablemente. la rubia le alegraba de una forma u otra el día.

Se dejo caer encima del escritorio, tenía demasiado sueño para continuar, por un lado los dichosos papeles sirvieron de almohada, pero el cancancio ya le habia ganado la partida.

-Rangiku...que acaso...¿No vas a volver?-.Alcanzo a susurrar el joven capitán antes de quedar dormido y de que el potecito de tinta marca acme (me hacia ilusión eso xD, mis disculpas) con el cual estaba escribiendo se le derramara todo en la famosa cabellera de Shiro-chan.

Tiritaba..es normal...tenía frío...sentía una helada brisa en su cuerpo .Normalmente eso no le hubiera importado demasiado pero ahora algo le parecía extraño, 

¿Porque entraba tanto frío en la oficina?, Despertó, Abriendo lentamente sus ojos aquamarinos. se fijó en que la puerta estaba abierta, es raro, no recordaba que estuviera abierta cuando se quedo dormido. Miró hacia afuera, debieron ser como las 10:30 de la noche ya que estaba oscuro y el frío se empezaba a sentir, se levantó y cerró la puerta, aún estaba medio dormido así que aunque fuera muy precavido no le dio la mayor importancia al porque estaba abierta la puerta, miro por la ventana contemplando la luna, era una luna llena, se veía hermosa sobre todo la calma que había en la habitación, iluminada solamente por los rayos plateados que se colaban al cuarto. Miró su reflejo en el ventanal y se quedo con la boca abierta. Si señores...por primera vez, ¡Paso de ser Shiro-chan a Kuro-chan! ¡Tenia el pelo totalmente negro!.

Corrió al baños sabía perfectamente que se le había derramado la tinta en su cabeza. Pasó corriendo por el cuartel de los oficiales y la sala de los subordinados, los cuales se quedaban con los ojos como platos por 3 cosas; Primera: Por el nuevo look de su capitán, Segunda: Por la impresionante velocidad a la que iba que no tenia nada que envidiarle al shunpo, corría naturalmente a unos 200km por hora y tercera que afectaba a las mujeres del escuadrón: Su capitán iba con el torso descubierto lo que hacia que todas se quedarán tan rojas como el pelo del teniente de la sexta división. en esos últimos meses había crecido bastante hasta llegar a la apariencia de un sexy chico de 17 años lo cual provocó hasta desmayos en algunas shinigamis.

Y cómo si de correr por la vida se tratase, quedó comprobado de que el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushiro con su nueva estatura de 1.77m (vaya estirón eh? no es mi culpa,¡Hacía mucho que no crecía sus buenos centímetros!) ganaría varias medallas de oro en los juegos olímpicos. Alfin llegó a los baños, sin dudar ni dos segundos se saco lo que le quedaba del kimono y se pone a rezar para que se le quitara el negro mientras se restregaba a mas no poder la cabeza.

Saliendo del baño con el ceño mas fruncido que nunca ya que, si bien, no tenía el pelo negro, le había quedado bastantes mechones negros dándole un aire de tribu urbana xD. Salió a los pasillos, se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación cuando sintió un olor dulce, casi le embriaga, el indiscutible olor a sandía, eso le hizo que recordara que hacía mucho que no comía bien, así que no dudó en volver a echar carrera en busca del dichoso fruto. esta vez a 80 Km. x hora .se encontró con que tal olor provenía del comedor del escuadrón, sin más corrió la puerta para quedarse con los ojos como platos.

Ahí en medio de la habitación no estaba nada más y nada menos que la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku tomando un té con una montonera de bolsos al lado de ella. y además, ni rastro de la sandía (xD)

La rubia apenas volteó y vio los verdes ojos los reconoció de inmediato como su capitán sin siquiera tener que mirar algo más.

-Taichou!!- se tiró a abrazar al "pequeño" capitán con una sonrisa típica de ella. Quien sabe porqué, Toushiro se quedo más helado que Hyorinmaru.

Me la pase muy bien en el mundo humano! Hicimos miles de cosas, comí miles de cosas, compre miles de cosas!, y descubrí que allá cortan mucho mejor el pelo!!-. Decía una alegre Rangiku quien seguía abrazando a su capitán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por fin el ojiverde reaccionó, ignorando por completo todo el panorama que le estaba platicando, no le importó en lo más mínimo, no sabía que contestar, Opción A: La regaño por lo del papeleo. Opción B: Me aguanto hasta mañana. Fue considerado y Eligio la opción B de todos modos y aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, estaba contento de que hubiera vuelto.

-Y compre miles de perfumes y Orihime-chan me regaló un cachorrito blanco y yo le puse Shiro-chan y no me pude traer porque tenía que matarlo y no quería y...- se quedó en silencio, algo le parecía extraño, no era que su capitán no respondiera, eso era normal en él además que había hablado tan rápido que dudaba haberle dejado momento para hablar, era otra cosa...y era...¡Que su capitán era más alto que ella! ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser pequeño?.Sin darse cuenta sus manos subían y bajaban en el pecho de su capitán sintiendo cada músculo y cada detalle de ese torso que aunque estaba con su vestimenta normal se podían notar claramente.

-Hasta cuando me vas a estar manoseando, matsumoto?-. contestó con su tono de voz habitual, rompiendo el éxtasis en el que se encontraba su teniente, aunque ahora había un tono mas ronco en su voz.

-¿Eh? Su-su-sumimasennn!! taichou!!-. dijo matsumoto levantando la mirada para ver la cara de su capitán, nunca se imaginó tener que levantar su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno Bueno...no importa- con su característica ceja alzada-. parece que te fue bien el mundo real matsumoto-.y lo volvió a sentir, aquel olor dulce. ¿Donde esta?. se le escapó esa palabra de sus labios.

-Donde esta que taichou?

-La sandía-. respondió aún fuera de sí. Matsumoto no hizo mas que reirse bajito pero lo suficiente como para sacar a hitsugaya de su estado de trance.

-Que te es tan gracioso?

-Jejejeje tiene hambre taichou??

-No. Respondió cortantemente, no quería afirmar y le hubiera salido perfecto de no haber salido un gruñido de su estomago que confirmaba todo lo contrario, lo que provocó que hitsugaya desviara su mirada para evitar que la ojiazul notara el recién adquirido tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Oh, ¿seguro?-. con su peculiar acento pervertido lo que llevo al peliblanco/negro que el tono rosado pasara a ser rojizo-. por lo que escuché usted quería comer...sandía (susurrándole en el oído)

-No había necesidad de poner ese tono de voz matsumoto-. contesto intentando poner un tono de voz serio pero el rojizo ya estaba pasando a ponerse un rojo intenso.

-Si quiere sandía entonces...seguía con su tono de voz pervertido Tendra que comerme amí!!-.Gritó muy alegre a su capitán

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE??- Con los ojos como platos y con su cara color carmesí brillante a mas no poder, ¡Si pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a estallar y no precisamente de enojo, joder!

-Era una broma Taichou! mire!-. Decía rangiku sacando una caja gigante de uno de sus tantos bolsos que decía en letras legibles a mas de un kilómetro "Watermelon Essence"-. yo y Rukia-chan fuimos a una tienda y estaban liquidando cosméticos! a que tiene un rico olor? además taichou...no sabía que usted era Emo!-. Sonriendo otra vez.

-E-E-eh?...jo..der.-. volvió a sentir hambre, esta vez era muy fuerte haciendo que este cayera no sabiendo si era por el hambre,impresion,enojo,cancancio o estrés desmayado encima de matsumoto quien para variar también cayó de espaldas ante el peso del chico.

La rubia levantó como pudo a su capitán cargandolo del hombro, se dirigio a su habitación sacando un par de mantas y lo dejo ahi recostado. Le miró la cara, se veía muy lindo con el entrecejo totalmente relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en sus labios. Una imagen que hizo estremecer a la shinigami. Quien ya estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para marcharse

-Se a hecho muy apuesto taichou...ya no es un Chibigami...-. decía esta ya dirigiéndose a la puerta...-Matsumoto-, el susurro de su capitán hizo que a la rubia le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda, haciendo memoria, ante este comentario su capitán le habría gritado en su cara. se armo de valor para encontrarse con su capitán recostado aún, al parecer estaba hablando entre sueños, tenia de nuevo su expresión fruncida.

-Arigato...-Fue la siguiente palabra que salio de los labios de Hitsugaya, quien cambio su expresión a relajada provocando que inevitablemente matsumoto se sonrojase. Salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí para luego apoyarse un poco en ella.

-Lo extrañé mucho, Taichou-. pronunció antes de desaparecer por los pasillos del escuadrón la teniente.

-Yo también Matsumoto, Yo también-. riendo por lo bajo.

Continuará...

Notitas!!:

No sean malitos!! no tengo mucha experiencia en fics pero me hacia mucha ilusión hacer uno planeo hacer los dos primeros capis para que opinen

si no les gusta. no le sigo TT.

PD: Kuro es negro así que pensé que si shiro es blanco y -chan blanquito entonces quedaria Kuro-chan como negrito no?

El proximo capi tiene ichiruki

saludos a todos!! y hagan click en el botoncito de ahí que es mi colaborador oficial llamado "Go" ya que me interesa mucho saber su opinión :)

Bye!!

Trailer del Capitulo 2 "y se ve como una ...fresa?!"

_hey rukia!! porque demonios tienes la falda tan corta!-, Reclamaba un ichigo tirado en el piso y con casi una hemorragia nasal_

_Ki-Kisama!, No mires!! se me encogió con el lavado!-.respondió una enojada y ruborizada Rukia_

_-Y que demonios son esos diseños?!_

_-Kurosaki-kun pervertido! me estas mirando las bragas!!-. respondio adoptando su tono de estudiante inocente al verse invadida de las miradas de sus compañeros de clase y de una confundida orihime..._


End file.
